Years
by AubreyAnne
Summary: It's been years since the beginning of their fight against Hawkmoth and everyone is tired, especially Adrien.


Adrien was tired. He had been fighting alongside Ladybug for years in their quest to defeat Hawkmoth and he was feeling the strain. Not only was it taking much longer than either he or Ladybug had hoped, but the citizens of Paris had begun to blame them for the continued inconvenience of unpredictable Akuma attacks.

It wasn't as if they weren't trying- they had a whole team of superheroes now to call upon for help when their skillsets weren't enough to defeat the latest Akuma- but the iconic duo wasn't much farther to defeating the moth-based supervillain than they were at 15 years of age. Considering that he was now just past 20, he was beginning to feel like the failure that various talk show hosts had described him as.

Matters were only made worse with the continued pressure of his father for perfection in every facet of his life. Between modeling, learning the intricacies of the Gabriel brand, continuing his strenuous extra-curricular activities, taking university courses, and having the added-bonus of being a secret superhero, Adrien was stretched thin.

It was no wonder to him as to how he found himself back at this hole in the wall bar, swirling his second whiskey of the night, using the protection of his generic hoodie like a wall between himself and the other patrons. Not that there _were_ many other patrons.

A news program droned on from the closest television. The woman speaking was poised at her desk, hair swept away from her face with careful precision, and discussing the latest spin that the media had spun about the continued Akumas and how Paris' superheroes should be taking more action.

"Not this shit again." A female voice slurred from a couple of seats away from him. Adrien couldn't help but agree silently in his head.

"Got a problem, Miss?" The bartender croaked as he tidied up the row of bottles displayed behind the counter. He eyed whomever was talking with skepticism but turned back to his business after she didn't respond.

A heartbeat or two more passed before the sound of an open hand slammed into the counter hard enough to vibrate Adrien's glass.

"You know what? Yeah. Yeah I have a problem." Preparing himself for a potential Akuma victim, Adrien turned to gather information about the woman making a scene. It was with great surprise that his eyes found none other that an old classmate of his.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood as tall as her short frame would allow, fire in her eyes, and speech only slightly impacted by the amount of alcohol she must have consumed that night.

"I am sick. And. Tired. Of everyone blaming Chat Noir and Ladybug for all these Akumas." Her words were punctuated by the pounding sound of his heart resonating through his ears. "All of this is the fault of one man. One. Or has everyone forgotten that Hawkmoth is literally taking advantage of people's emotions and turning them into weapons?"

The bartender was beginning to look around nervously for the flutter of wings. Adrien was stuck trying to catch his breath. Marinette was rambling on, compounding her anger on top of her frustrations, and beginning to shake.

With a gentle nudge from Plagg, Adrien snapped out of his stupor but just as he was edging off the bar stool, Marinette fell silent and drew in one slow breath.

The entire bar froze, and the newscaster's voice echoed around the space like a bad omen. Ladybug was going to kill him for being half way to drunk. He really didn't want to fight against Marinette. That thought struck him like lightening. His entire body was tensed with anticipation. Her body relaxed as she glanced around.

"I'm sorry about going off like that." Her gentle voice brought him back to class picnics in the park on sunny days and the smile she flashed at the bartender reminded him of rain and shared umbrellas. "I've just been under a bit of stress lately. I apologize if my actions caused you any fear that another Akuma attack might happen because of me."

The bartender barked out a laugh. "You had me worried, Miss! I think everyone is on edge that they might be the next ones involved in an attack." He moved to stand in front of her as she retook her seat at the bar. "How about I change the station and you enjoy another drink on me?"

A tinkling sound bubbled up from her and Adrien moved before he even gave thought to the motion. "How about you add her drinks to my tab, Ben?" With a nod in his direction, Ben set about making her next drink. Marinette's head whipped around so quickly that he was surprised she hadn't hurt herself. He caught her eye and smiled crookedly as her cheeks flushed. "Hey Mari, long time no see."

And it had been a long time. Too long. Adrien missed his friends and wasn't about to pass up this unexpected opportunity to catch up with her.

"A-Adrien." Her nervous laughter was so familiar to his ears and a warmth seeped through his chest as more memories flooded his mind. Suddenly she flung her face into her hands, effectively cutting off their eye contact. She groaned before peaking through her fingers back up at him. His heart fluttered at the adorable action. "You saw all of that huh?"

The sound of his light chuckle surprised even himself- how long had it been since he laughed as himself? As Chat he was usually boisterous, but as Adrien he didn't have much to be happy about.

His laugh produced another little groan from her and caused her cheeks to darken a bit more. Adrien found that the shade suited her complexion.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. You were just saying what I was thinking is all." He motioned to the stool next to hers while inclining his head looking for her approval to sit. A brief nod before her eyes flittered onto Ben who was just placing her drink down in front of her.

"Here, Miss. Hopefully this can help you relax a bit more before heading home." With a resigned sign, Marinette wrapped both hands around the glass, pulled it towards her, and turned to face Adrien once more head on.

"It's refreshing to hear that someone else in the world isn't buying into what the media is portraying. Even my own parents have begun to doubt the effectiveness of Chat and Ladybug. It's driving me insane. They've been trying to convince me to transfer schools to somewhere out of Paris. Can you believe that? Just up and leave everything that I've got here." Her openness caught him off guard. Hadn't she always been a bit shy? When had Marinette gotten so comfortable speaking? Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe she had gained the skill since they had last seen each other.

"I'm sure they're just worried… although it seems a bit misguided. Ladybug can handle anything that Hawkmoth can come up with." Adrien took another sip from his glass of whiskey with a defiant nod.

"And Chat Noir." She replied under her breath.

"What was that?" He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

"I said," Marinette spoke with a bit more force, "and Chat Noir. Ladybug and Chat Noir are a team and they take on whatever Hawkmoth can throw at them _together_." She had that same fire in her eyes as before and it took Adrien aback for a moment.

After another deep drink from her glass, she continued speaking as though the words themselves were breakable. "People always tend to think that she could do all of it on her own; but the truth is that she needs her Chat. Without him, she'd have quit a long time ago."

He didn't know how to respond, so instead he finished his drink and let her words wrap around him. They were nice. Words that he hadn't even known that he needed to hear. But were they the truth? Ladybug is amazing and she probably didn't need him as much as he wanted her to.

Bitterness seeped into his tone without his permission as he responded avoiding her gaze and playing with the empty glass in front of him. "You don't know that Mari. I'm not saying that he's not an important part of the team, I just think that she's more important."

Adrien jumped in his seat as she gently grasped his forearm in order to gain his full attention. When he met her gaze, he was surprised by the resounding certainty etched into her expression. "I do know, Adrien." She whispered, closing the distance between them. "I do know."

It was then that Marinette folded in half, her hand still on his arm, her face looking at the floor, and collapsed into a pile of giggles. She just kept repeating, "I know, I know, I know." As though it was the funniest thing in the world. Adrien couldn't help but laugh along despite how flabbergasted he felt.

They fell into easy comradery once their giggles settled down. Adrien ordered another whiskey and Marinette order them each a shot. "What's life without a little bit of fun and adventure?" She teased him as he reluctantly raised the small shooter up to 'cheers' her own. "To the continued success of the heroes of Paris!" She cried before downing the drink and promptly erupting into more giggles.

Liking the way that the shot went down, Adrien ordered another two. What _was_ life without a little fun? Would he have a hangover in the morning? Probably. Would he regret it if an Akuma were to turn up? Only because Ladybug would be disappointed. Would it all be worth it for Marinette to look up at him again, her face alight with glee? Definitely.

He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. Alcohol always seemed to affect his cheeks more than anything else. At least that's what he'll keep telling himself as Marinette let out a full belly laugh at another one of his jokes.

By the time that he finally had to pee, he realized that the room around him swam and distorted as he stood. "Okay. That's it- I am well and fully drunk M. Dupain-Cheng." She tried to stand as well and stumbled into the counter. "Ben!" Adrien called a bit too loudly. "We're too drunk. Will you close out my tab while I go to the restroom?" With a positive answer, Adrien turned to make his way toward the back corner.

"Wait!" Marinette called out, causing him to stutter step and allowing her the chance to launch herself from the counter to wrap around his arm. "I need to pee too. Can you help me get back there?" Without proper consent of his mind, Adrien withdrew his arm and wrapped it around her small frame to steady her.

"Who would I be_ toilet_ you try and make it on your own? C'mon, let's not _stall_ anymore." His puns caused her to snort and wrap both arms around his torso. His heart beat wildly.

Once they reached the bathrooms, Adrien found that not having her as a support was throwing off his balance. He stumbled up to the urinal and had to lean against the wall as he did his business. Washing his hands was equally as difficult. He ended up just drying them on his pants before exiting to find Marinette leaning heavily against the wall, waiting for him.

They were a mess of entwined limbs as Adrien collected his card, left a hefty tip for the bartender, and sloppily made their way out onto the street. The night air felt refreshing against his skin. He smiled goofily and pulled her closer when he felt her shiver.

"Where to, my lady?" Adrien was surprised at how easily the words slipped from his tongue. He pushed aside the small amount of guilt that he felt by calling another girl by Ladybug's nickname and tried to bask in the glow of Marinette's wide smile.

"Where ever the night takes us!" She cried out with glee before dragging him out from the side street so that they could lose themselves in the throngs of people out enjoying the Paris nightlife.

They two of them wondered aimlessly joking and talking and catching up on each other's lives. Adrien learned that she was going to school for fashion design, just as she had hoped to when she was younger. Unlike him, she was still living with her parents to save money. He shared that he was renting a small apartment so that he could have some freedom from his father but that he was studying to try and take over the family business one day.

He knew from Nino that Alya studying journalism but was saddened to learn that Marinette had seen the two of them just about as much as Adrien had. They both lamented how busy life had become and how they wished there was more time for leisure.

After Marinette stumbled on a curb, Adrien insisted on giving her a piggy back ride. His heart was doing funny things feeling her pressed against his back and he tried to ignore it by breaking free of the crowds and twirling the two of them down a side street. His voice bounced off the brick walls as he tried to sing along to an English pop song blaring out of the nearest nightclub.

Marinette laughed loudly. "Chat! That's an awful accent!" Adrien's smile slipped a fraction of an inch. His mind raced. Had she just said what he thought she did? He hadn't noticed that he stopped spinning until Marinette poked his cheek. "Adrien? Are you okay?"

He could only nod before gripping her thighs a little tighter and moving farther along their path. The pop song kept the silence from being too uncomfortable. Adrien couldn't figure out how to broach the subject with her. Did she know about his secret identity? Had she simply misspoken?

A soft "oh" broke him from his thoughts as Marinette wrapped herself lightly around him and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. "I called you Chat, didn't I?" His breathing was ragged as he once more could only nod.

"Damn." Her voice was barely above a whisper as her breath tickled his skin. "I'm sorry Chaton, I meant to be a _bit _more discrete when I finally told you."

Only one person ever called him Chaton. Only one could possibly know about that nickname. Adrien's chest rose and fell rapidly as a truth that he wasn't sure he'd ever know was revealed to him. His fingers tingled where they met her skin and his heart beat wildly as she nuzzled his neck. All this time- he'd known her all this time.

Plagg was restless in his pocket, trying to incite a reaction from his holder.

"Can we go back to your place, Adrien? Would that be okay with you?" Marinette, no Ladybug, no Marinette still had her face burrowed into his neck and he was wildly unprepared for bringing her back to his apartment, but the walk would give him a decent change to think.

It was a quiet walk, the sound of his footsteps the only sound keeping them company, and Adrien couldn't think about anything except for Marinette. His mind swam with every memory that they've shared in and out of their suits. He wondered if she had always known who is was. If not, how did she find out?

Once they reached his place, he set her carefully down next to him while resolutely avoiding looking at her and dug his keys from the bottom of his pocket. He was feeling less drunk and more in control, but if he looked at her now, they'd never make it inside.

Flipping on the lights, Adrien went about his normal routine. He grabbed Plagg some cheese from the fridge before remembering that Marinette would have a Kwami as well. "Do you, ah, do you need a snack for your Kwami?" He called out uncertainly while still avoiding glancing her way.

"Oh, she'll eat anything sweet. Cookies preferably." Her voice was thick, as though holding back tears, and Adrien cringed. He was sure that whatever she was thinking was as far from the truth as possible. He silently handed Plagg the acquired cheese and cookies in hopes that they would both find a nice spot in the apartment to catch up.

With one final exhale, Adrien turned and directed all his attention onto the woman in front of him. Her face was scrunched with anxiety and tears. He could do nothing but stare in awe at how lovely she looked even on the verge of tears. He held out his arms in an invitation which she rushed to accept. Their bodies collided and they clung to each other reveling in the knowledge that they held their partner in their grasps.

Adrien choked on a sob. He thought that he had loved Ladybug but those adolescent feelings paled in comparison to what he was feeling now.

"Marinette. I can't believe it's been you this whole time." He placed a kiss on the crown of her head before nuzzling against her even tighter. All he wanted to do was to feel her against him- to know that she was real and that this wasn't some crazy dream.

She sobbed into his chest and pulled him more tightly against herself. "You had me so scared, Adrien. I thought you were disappointed that I was me."

"Never." He hummed. "I'm just feeling so _lucky_ right now. I'm not sure if this is real. How did you even know that I was Chat?" He questioned before pulling back to look at her.

"I caught you transforming. After yesterday's Akuma. I was at the bar today trying to figure out a way to tell you. Who would have guessed that you were right down the counter from me?" Her laugh was golden bells echoing in his apartment.

"I love you." The words slipped out unbidden. His lips pulled into a large grin. He'd been waiting years to say that. "I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I can't remember ever being happier than I am right now and if it's alright with you, I'd very much like to kiss you."

Her lips dropped open into a silent 'oh' before shifting into a sly grin. Without an answer, the small girl reached up to grip both sides of his face and pulled him into a searing kiss that soon turned into a second and a third kiss.

Both were breathless by the time they finally parted. Adrien was just feeling like he was getting himself under control when Marinette stole his breath once more.

"I love you too, you silly cat."


End file.
